The Giver Meets Bee Movie Meets Let it Shine Meets National Treasure
by KyleRon
Summary: Barry is a Bee Lawyer. Cyrus is a terrible rapper. Ben is a Indiana Jones like historian. Jonas is a boy from a dystopian world. Together... they'll save us all. Giver(Movie)/The Bee Movie/Let it Shine/National Treasure. Rated T just in case.
1. Prelude

Jonas walked into the cabin. It was alive with a family celebrating christmas. Needless to say, he scared the heck out them. A boy, with a baby in his hands, mumbling "I'm not going to APOLOGIZE! NEVER" is, well, a bit frightening. As they were about to call the authorities, he asked, "Where am I"

The father replied, "New York, of course."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barry sat down with Vanessa. They were enjoying another nice cup of coffee and talking about daisies, and sunshine. Barry finished his joke,"... and then, I said,' But we're all cousins!" After a brief moment of silence caused by his terrible bee humor, she said, " Hey! Have you ever been to a concert?"

"Sure. I loved Black and Yellow's 'Won't You Bee Mine'. I saw it live, too, when I skipped my second day of High School"

"Have you seen a… well, human concert?"

Barry thought. "Well, now that you mention it, I never have."

"That's great! My favorite performer is coming to NY this weekend!"

"Sure, I guess I could take a break from work. Who is it"

"The great rapper Truth!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyrus was in the cool trailer Roxie got him. Kris walked into his cool room. "Hey, yo, my main man da Truth ya'll!"

"Kris,"Cyrus replied playfully. It had been about a year since he destroyed Bling and won the Best Rapper award. He started going on tour a few months after that. Roxie walked in. "So, how are my favorite guys doing?"

"Yo, Roxie, my dawg, we is doing fine", replied Kris. He gave her one of his notorious bad charming smiles. "Ya'll gots any news for my man Truth?"

"Well, not much, just…" Roxie started jumping up and fangirling. "My favorite adventure treasure hunter! He 's coming to our show! He's sooooooo cool!" The boys stared at her dumbfounded. "Come on guys, you can't tell me you never heard of Benjamin Franklin Gates!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woah! Treasure!", Riley said, looking at the chest they found inside the Washington National Monument. "Hold on,"said Ben as he threw a flare at the box. It collapsed, bringing down a hole in the floor. "Don't touch everything you see" Riley looked at the hole. "Alright. Note taken."

After some more booby traps and adventures, They found a door. "Is it going to be more gold?", asked Riley. Ben put his finger to his mouth. He opened the door steadily… to reveal.. a table with envelops. "Wow. Paper"

"Riley, these have important historical value", Abigail said. "These are John Adam's private notes. A real National Treasure."

"Well, let me see. 'Private notes'. 'Today in congress we talked about politics and stuff', or, 'Me and Abigail had a drink last night'. 'Private notes'. Who would even put notes behind traps like that?"

"Exactly. They must be important'" Ben said. "I can't wait to have a look at these at my study."

"Not until after you go to that concert you're not."

"Abigail, I don't even like rap."

"Ben, she's your fan. You promised. We're going"

As they walked out, Riely put up his hands in exasperation. "Fans I don't have any fans."


	2. Mr Beeuty

Jonas stood there. "New York?" Jonas went through his memories. New York was one of the major cities in The United States of America. But… that was a long time ago. Before the Ruin. "Now, as you are obviously hot, we are going to let you go", said the mother. "But I wouldn't recommend telling that crazy story to anyone else." Jonas nodded. "Now, get out of our house"

Jonas found that due to his unlimited knowledge of everything ever, he could do anything. Sure, they were faded memories now, but he still knew most of it. He worked several odd jobs. He was a cook, a sever, a lawyer, but, finally, he became a Jeopardy! contestant and won the grand prize. They were no match for his unlimited knowledge. Now, he could build a life for him and Gabe. Gabe was now a headstrong toddler who seemed to have a sort of empathic power. He could feel others emotions. With a new stable life in this NYC Apartment, he felt like he was at home. But his home was far away. He tried going to the barrier, but there was none. Just an ordinary forest. No mountains, deserts, or any other type of the many climates he walked through. He was just… here.

Jonas was settling into his new life. He did a few modeling gigs. Apparently by their standards, he was considered 'hot'. He had all the eight grade girls. But he just didn't get it. There was no sense of 'hot' where he came from. In the community, there was no sense of beauty or cutness or hotness. Everything was just uniform.

Jonas soon became very popular. He had mobs following him. A twitter account was made in his name, and it was full of pictures of him from the people stalking him. People even looked up pictures of him during spanish class (You know who you are). H baca e the picture on people's lock screens (Again, you know who you are). Jonas had to wear a hoodie, sunglasses and a fake moustache just to leave his house.

Soon Jonas became rather bored. He was taking care of Gabe, but that boy practically took care of himself. Jonas needed to get out more. He missed his friends. He missed Asher, and the Giver. He missed… he missed Fiona most of all. He simply had to get his mind off the past. He heard of this performer, 'Truth'. All the girls following him loved Truth, so he must be good. So, Jonas bought a ticket for himself and Gabe for the performance. Apparently there were a few other 'celebrities' coming. Ben Gates, the famous historian/Indiana Jones. And.. a bee? They stung. And it hurt. He knew. He must of been misinformed. What could be so great about a bee?


	3. You'll Bee There, Right?

Come on, Adam", Barry persisted. "We already got your ticket!"

"Look, I don't want to intrude on you and Vanessa's time together"

"What do you mean? She got you the ticket! They already made two bee sized seats for us!"

"Fine. But I'll regret this…"

The trio stood in the VIP line. They were being moved along with the other VIPs toward the VIP entrance. "Alright!" Barry exclaimed. They had just been let in. "Wow, it's so fancy", Adam said. Well, fancy for a bee. As they walked into their booth, they could see the other celebrities walk in. They noticed Jonas, the Jeopardy! winner, with a baby carrier on his chest, walk into the booth next door. They noticed Ben walk into the booth on the other side of them. "Who are the other VIP's?", asked Barry. "Well, there is Ban Gates, the treasure hunting historian. He made national news and a fortune when he found the illuminati's treasure a few years back. Then, he found the lost city of gold a s well!", Vanessa answered. "And, the kid?", asked Adam. "Jonas? He's like a supersmart game show winner or something, but he is sooooooo hot!" Vanessa wanted to go on, but for Barry's sake, and for yours, the performance started.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. Don't worry, the next one will be longer**


	4. Beeutiful Rapping

"Yo, I'm da Truth! and I have a special performance for you all!" Cyrus said as he walked on stage. This was his biggest performance yet. "And I want to welcome… Ben Gates", the audience clapped, "Barry Benson, the bee lawyer", more clapping, "And Jonas!" All the 12-15 year old girls in the audience clapped and shrieked. This is not going to be a good night for Jonas. "And now, for our feature presentation!" A really bad beat came on. Everyone but the 12-15 girls cringed.

Yo, I'm the truth and I have real might

Gonna tell some truth, so tonight

Yo be listening because, clown

The truth is gonna get down!

Faith, Hope, and Charity,

Gotta put these in so my dad can't disown me

A pause in the rapping. Almost everyone but the 12-15 year old girls has left. The girls are telling everyone, "Wait! This is only the bad part! It's going to get beteeeeeeer!"

Yo, I am telling the truth

And I am telling it really smooth

I like you more than a crush

More than a like like more than a love

You are like my teeny weeny little turtle dove

And I ain't giving up!

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

Cause' baby I really like you!

Don't run away

Don't run away from the truth

Cause' baby I really like you!

You're more than a crush

More than a like like more than a love

Baby I gonna make you mine

And I ain't giving up!

Yo, Roxy, I am still really sorry, about that one

Time I entered the contest and won

I pretended Kris was me

It was really confusing, even I could see.

There was all this drama

You ran away, away to your mama

But then you came back at church, forgave me, and we sung

This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine

This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine

This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine

Let it shine

Let it shine

Let it shine!

All the 12-15 year olds capped and applauded. Everyone else had left by then, though. Cyrus looked up to the booths. Abigail was still there with Riley, who was pretending to be awake. Vanessa was clapping really hard. Jonas was missing though. Cyrus didn't think of it, though. They probably just all went to the bathroom at the same time…

**Yes, I know the song is really bad. That's the whole point.**


	5. Who Could that Bee?

As soon as that boy had said the words teeny weeny turtle dove, Ben knew he had to get out of there. So, he told Abigail he had to go urgently to the bathroom. He rushed into there and tried to erase from his memory the horrible garbage he had just been subjected to. Ben was just washing his face when he heard someone washing their hands and whistling. He turned his head to his left, then his right. Then he looked down to his left again. He saw a bee washing it's hands and whistling. "Well, hi there. I suppose you must bee Ben Gates. I must say I'm a huge fan. Vanessa is too. So, I -" Barry was cut off as Jonas ran in and closed the door behind him. "You guys hiding from the awful music too?", Jonas asked. They both slowly noded. "Well, I think It's over. We should all be getting back" Jonas was going to continue, but a huge rumble and electronic whizz stopped him. They all rushed out to see what was happening.

Ben couldn't believe what he was seing. A giant hologram of an older woman with short blond straight hair and a hidden malice behind a suit and smile. Jonas gulped. "You know her?", Ben asked. The lady began to speak.

"Hello, citizens of New York City. I would say that you're my favorite stop today, but, because we do not lie, I am required to say that I in fact hate you all and all that you stand for, represent, and believe in." Jonas looked up to her. "Chief Elder," he said. "Ah, Jonas. I can't say I wasn't expecting you."

"But… but the memories. They went back!" The Chief Elder shook her head. "We took the memories away once, we can do it again. We did do it again. The only difference was," she leaned in to Jonas. "This time, I felt firsthand all the horrors and tragedies of the world. And so, I decided our safe little communities were not enough. I must do the same to all! For their own good, of course. And," she said with a little smile, " if they resist, well, they are better off dead then suffering. Oh, and, one more thing, Jonas. I do suppose I have to thank you for the memories and emotions. It made killing Fiona not only a necessity, but a pleasure."She was now full out smiling. "You're psychotic," Jonas said. "Precision of language, Jonas. And, I'm afraid that that is all I have time for. Have fun dying!" She fizzled away. "What was that?", Riley asked. "I'll explain later", Jonas replied.

"Yeah. Big glowing crazy lady, and you just shrug it off!?" Barry said.

"See? Someone agrees with me."

"Calm down, Riley," Ben said. He didn't have time to say anything more, because at that moment, a flowing purple barrier appeared. "The Barrier of Memory," Jonas said, and dozens of drones came flying. "Run!"

They ran down the hall. The drones began smashing into all of the stands and the audience ran around screaming. Ben ran backstage. "We have to get out of here and find out what is going on." Vanessa and Adam came down, along with Abigail. "Barry, what is happening?" Vanessa yelled. "I'll fill you in latter!", Barry answered. "Yo, wassup my mans!", Kris said, as he walked in. "Is that some of Cyrus' hip-hop cool techno whizz goin down in da house ya'll?" Kris smiled. Then, he screamed. "Kris! Look out!", Cyrus yelled, as he jumped onto him. A drone flew over their heads and crashed into the wall behind them. "Woah, woah, what's up with all ya'll explosions?"

"Just run!", said Roxie, and they raced down the hall towards the parking lot. They were being chased by three drones."I'll handle them!", Jonas stated, as he jumped, grabbed one with his hand, threw it against the wall, and kicked another one, blowing it up. The one he threw bounced off the wall and hit the third drone. All in the few seconds it took Jonas to jump up and kick/grab the drones. Ben stared at him. Who was this kid? He grabbed Roxie, who was staring dreamily at Jonas, and Adam, who was staring dreamily at Roxie, and ran.

They ran out of the burning building. "To my car!" Riley yelled. Then, six drones flew straight into his car. "That was a million dollar car!"

"To my trailer!", suggested Cyrus. They all ran into the trailer. "I'll drive!", said Vanessa. "Go!Go!Go!"

They all grouped together in the main room. Ben needed answers. "What was that!"

"First off, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Jonas."

"Roxy"

"Barry"

"Abigail"

"Cyrus"

"Ben"

"Goo-goo"

"Kris"

"Adam"

"Riley"

"And vannessa is driving"

"Ok. Now, I assume you all have read my autobiography?", Jonas asked. They all remained silent. "I know how that feels," Riley comforted. "I've read both your autobiographies," Adam said. "Jonas came from a future dystopian community called The Community. There was no poverty, pain, or sadness."

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"There was also no Happiness, love, or color. All these were just memories, and only The Giver, who transferred the memories, and the Recover, who received them, knew of the past. They released, or killed, the unfit, old, least heavy twin, and the uncertain babies. Gabe was an uncertain baby. Jonas and The Giver knew they had to do something, so Jonas took Gabe and said goodbye to his girlfriend Fiona. His friend Asher tracked him down, but released him. He was ordered to do so by the evil leader of the community, the Chief Elder."

"That was the lady in the building", Jonas added.

"Yes. Now, Ben, Riley and Abigail are historian treasure hunter people. They stole the Declaration of Independence and found the freemason's huge treasure a few years back. This made them rich. Then, they kidnapped the president and found the lost city of gold."Ben nodded. This seemed like a reasonable explanation. But what about the talking bees, he wondered. "Barry, my friend, was a part of the graduating class of 9:15. He toured the honey plant and was shocked by the fact you chose the one job you will have for the rest of your life. He leaves with the Pollen Jocks, and stumbles upon Vanessa. Then, they form a relationship. Barry learned that humans were stealing honey, and sued the human race. He won, but this caused a catastrophe. This was later fixed, and he started a law firm. For bugs."

Well, after the glowing giant lady and the super Jonas, Ben found this story relatively easy to believe. "Yo, aren't we important too!", Kris said. "Um… sure. Cyrus entered a competition sponsored by Roxy. However, he sent in a picture of both him and Kris. Roxy thought it was Kris who was 'Truth'. Blah blah blah drama, mix up, break up, Cyrus' preacher dad approves of his rap, he wins a contest against arrogant jerk Bling, and gets… Roxy." As Adam finished up he began to stare at Roxy. Ben felt really awkward. However, his stare was broken by an explosion.


	6. Where it Bee, Ben?

Barry felt the explosion rick rocket the car. He flew straight into the window. "Barry!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm alright," Barry said in reply. Then they were jostled by another explosion. "The drones dawg!" Kris sad. "Cyrus, I need your CD's!"Jonas yelled. "Man, It took me like twenty minutes to autograph these," he said, as he reluctantly handed them over. "And Barry, come with me!"

They were standing on the roof. Barry struggled to hover over the trailer. Jonas grabbed a CD and flung it at a drone, destroying it. Impressive. "Nice one!", Barry yelled, but Jonas could not hear him over the rushing wind. Wow. Barry wondered how he learned all this. Then he remembered. Jonas had a memory of everything. Even advanced special ops/ ninja training sessions. He could do anything. Jonas flung five more CD's and destroyed seven more drones. As he bent down to pick up another one, a drone came rushing toward him. As Barry was about to cry out in warning, Jonas stuck out his hand behind him and grabbed the drone. Wow, Barry thought. Up ahead there was a master drone. Jonas tried to fling the last of the CDs, but the force field around the drone was to strong. It broke the discs into pieces. "Barry!", Jonas yelled over the wind, "It's stopping any non organic substance! I need to throw you!" Barry understood immediately. "Let's do this!"

Barry hopped onto the disc. "Are you sure about this?", Barry asked, but the disc had already been thrown.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Barry yelled, as he was flying toward the drone, spinning in circles. "So this is what it's like to be a frisbee!" In a second, he crashed into the drone. "Alright!" he said, as he began to tear apart the drone. The drone began beeping. "Guess that's my cue!" he said, as he flew out of the fireball. "Yeah!"

The group sat together around a table. Well, Gabe sat on the table. Everyone else sat around it. "Yo, I am needing some explanation dawg!"

"Kris, calm down."

"I am almost turned into a flaming crisp and you tell me to calm down!?"

"Jonas is right," Ben said. "The best thing we can do is stay calm." Adam tried to listen to the discussion, but his eyes remained on Roxy. She was everything he saw in a human woman. Pretty, not squashing him, determined… pretty. He was in love. He sat dreamily until he was snapped back to reality by Jonas. "The Chief Elder was talking about assimilating the rest of the world. We have to stop her. It is apparent that she cannot break the barrier entirely or else the invasion would have already begun. Sending those drones must have took an enormous amount of power, and I don't think she will try anything for a while. The question is what is her endgame? How does she plan to accomplish her plan?"

"I think I can shead some light on that," Ben said. "I was examining John Adam's notes. It appears something like this had happened before. He describes a man, wearing the same uniform and identification as the lady we saw, delivering a similar speech. However, there were no drones that time. Instead, there was a device. He refuses to describe it, believing it witchcraft, but says the purpose was to bring over more of the beings. So, your people have tried this before, Jonas. I believe this is what she will be looking for."

"Well, then that's easy. All we have to do is stop her from getting it, right? We've done stuff like this before. Piece of cake."

"I wish, Rieley. He kept the device hidden until the mid twentieth century. It was moved to a secret government facility."

"So? How do we get it?"

Ben turned for a dramatic close up. "We're going to break into Area 51"


	7. You Have Got to Bee Kidding me

"You have got to be kidding me!", Riley said. "Area 51?! That's impossible! It's like-"

"Stealing the Declaration of Independence? Or kidnapping the president?" Abigail offered.

"No. This is a new class of its own. Area 51 is the most secretive, guarded place in America. We'll get arested- no, shot on sight! I can't just pop up some floor plans this time or tap into the security camera . This is Area 51"

"I think I can help with that," Jonas said. "I have the plans in my head, just like everything else. Guard IDs, organization plans. I know everything but what's inside the unmarked boxes. Those died memories."

"Yeah, and we can help getting in!" Adam said. "We're bees. The perfect scouts!" He looked at Roxy while saying this. Was he… was he trying to impress her?

"Riley, I can help you hack into their mainframe. I know all the passwords for the next thousand years." Wow. Never underestimate the guy with memories of almost everything that ever was, is and will be. "Well…" Riley was still uncertain.

"Come on!" Abigail said.

"I guess so," he said in reply.

"Look'sen like wes got a plan ya'll dawgs!" Kris said.

Someone else had a plan, too.

The Chief Elder sat at her desk looking out. She was suffering another migraine. Those were a thing of the past until that little upstart brought it back. Things were especially hard now. The police force were barely holding back the mobs of people. Most of them were being held in their own homes. This community was a failure. She even was prevented from getting her revenge on his family and the girl. The Giver's home was a surprisingly good fortress. She had to fix the rest of the world, as compensation for not being able to fix her own. Then, she had an idea.

Ken came home from his therapy. He wasn't a pryromaniac. He just Hated Bees! Oh, he would give anything to get back to that thing that had taken Vannessa away from him. "I think I can help with that," said a cold voice from a women behind him.

Bling was sitting in his apartment. Ever since Cyrus had beat him, his entire life had been ruined. His taxi job wasn't even enough to support his aging mother. He looked at the rope holding his bed together. Such a simple way to end his suffering. He started to reach out for it. "Oh, I wouldn't do that" A glowing blue lady popped up a few feet away from him. "Who are you!?"

"Let's just say I represent… opportunity. Opportunity to get revenge against Cyrus. What do you say?" He looked up at the lady and a smile broke out on his face.

Ian stood in his jail cell. Had it not been for Ben, he would have been rich, rich beyond his wildest dreams. The thew the scrap he had in his hand against… feet? He looked up at the woman. "Hello Ian."

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say I've been looking for a man like you. I have a job. A job that will get you power, power beyond your wildest dreams, as well as revenge against Gates."

He was likening the sound of this. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to steal an item for me. Before Gates can."

"I'll need a team"

"I have that covered, she said, as the back wall of his cell was broken down.

The Chief Elder leaned back into her chair. Sending those holograms and her special forces had depleted the energy of the community for at least a week, but if they succeeded, it would be worth it. It would all be worth it.


	8. But What About Plan Bee?

"Here's the plan," Jonas said, as he went over it one more time for Kris. "Barry and Adam will sneak in and plug in this," he showed them,"flash drive I designed. It will allow Rieley acces to the cameras. Then, Ben and I will infiltrate the storage room dressed in the outfits of the guards Kris and Abigail so helpfully knocked out for us. We will get in, find the box, and bring it into the escape trailer Vanessa will be driving. Roxy, Ben, Kris and me will load it in, and we will all drive away into the setting sun. Everyone understand?" All but one nodded.

"Hey! What do I do?"

Jonas looked at Cyrus. "Oh, um… you can watch Gabe." Cyrus looked down hearted.

"Man, sometimes I feel like I'm not wanted here. Who would you prefer, Luke Skywalker?"

"Well, I would rather watch Star Wars than listen to your rap", Riley said under his breath.

Jonas stood waiting with Ben. This was their plan, and he was glad to be pulling it off with him.

He tapped his ear Bluetooth thing. "You good Riely?"

"Yeah, but I had a thought: What if this goes wrong? What's our plan B?"

"Don't worry about that. Are you in?"

"Wait… yes. I'm in."

Jonas did the hand signal they came up with to Ben. They moved from their hiding place outside the gate inward. They watched as Abigail and Kris pulled up to the gate asking for directions. He saw as they disarmed the guards with the sleeping darts he made in the trailer and ripped off their uniforms. Thank goodness they wore something underneath. They moved foreward and changed into the uniforms. "Yo, good luck ya'll mans dudes!" Kris said, as they drove in the army jeep deeper into Area 51.

But they weren't alone.

"So here's our plan," Ian said, as he surveyed the group. Bling, Ken, and a few… peacekeepers(?) were his team. "First, we blow a hole on the fence and outer wall. Knowing Ben, he will of had Riley take out all the cameras, so we should be clear. While the men accompany me to the package, I want Bling and Ken to stop Ben's team from attaining the package before we can."

"Yo, so I must inquire/ What is in the package that we are about to acquire?", Bling asked.

"That's for Her and Her alone to know."

"It's better be good/ Or else I'll be in a really crabby mood"

Ben and Jonas walked into the hallway. The door was locked. "Barry, what's the status on the doors?"

"Almost there Ben…"

The doors opened in front them. Ban stared in awe. "It's just like-"

"Indiana Jones," Jonas finished. The entire room was just stacks and stacks of unmarked boxes. "It's based on a true story, you know," Jonas added.

"What do you see?" Riley asked. "Oh, so many secrets could be here…"

"Another time. We have to concentrate on the mission, " Ben remarked. They began walking down the hall. "Do you have the box on one of your memories?"

"I wish," Jonas answered. "Barry, what's the status on the box?"

"I have the asle. I'm coming there."

After a few minutes they heard a faint buzzing noise. "Let's go!" Barry exclaimed.

The speed down the hallway. Box after box after box… had it not been for Jonas' memory of the floor plan, they would have been lost almost immediately. But they were getting close. Barry could smell it. It was the smell of flowers. He liked the smell of flowers. But that was replaced by something else. The smell of… fire? Oh, poop.


	9. The Smell of Fire That Bee Bad

Barrylooked ahead. He saw a shabbily dressed boy and a man he was familiar with. He was wearing a full out body suit with a flamethrower on each arm. "Heeeeeeeeeeer's Ken!" he yelled, like the pyromaniac he is, as he shot the flame at the group. Everyone jumped out of the path of the searing, red orange flame.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ben, what's going on?" Riley asked. He was answered by a fuvvvvvvssssyyzzzzzz noise. "This isn't good."He looked at the screen. He saw Ben, Jonas, Barry, and two figures before the screen was engulfed in flame. He tried activating the sprinkler system. "It's jammed!"He tried calling out with his Bluetooth to the other members. "Guys… I think someone else is here!" As soon as he finished his sentence, another boom shook the building. He looked and saw a few more figures walking in, followed by smoke. The smoke covered the cameras, so he couldn't how many people there were. Everyone else was preoccupied. There was only one person he could ask…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barry ducked and flew away from the fire. The flame swooshed around the air. "COME OUT LITTLE BEE!" Ken yelled at the top of his lungs. He was bad when Barry knew him, but he was full on whacko now. Barry felt the tip of his wing seared and dropped a few feet. "Yo, look now I can see/ That you really really hate that little bee. But, we must focus our attention/ On Jonas, Ben and-" Bling was cut short by Jonas, who kicked him into a box. The box opened up to reveal a golden ark. Bling got up and tried to return it, but he fumbled into another box. This one had some sand that fell to the floor and melted it. They couldn't keep breaking open these boxes. They would die in a hundred different paranormal/alien/magic ways. "We have to move the fight outside!" Barry yelled, and he saw Jonas and Ben run down the hall. Bling and Ken followed. Barry zipped past and flew up to catch them. But someone was missing. "Adam!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adam flew around in circles. He was a bit scorched by the flame, and flew around dazedly. He then looked out and saw a few other men and peacekeepers(?). He recognized Ian from Riley's book. They were huddled around a box. "Is this what the Chief Elder was looking for?" Peacekeeper(?) 1 said. "Not," Ian said, as he lifted up the tarp from the box, "quite." There was a metal cylinder on the tarp. "I've played this game. This should contain a clue to the location of our next item. This will lead to a treasure hunt of sorts, until we find the real item. Come on." He grabbed the cylinder and started to walk away. Adam followed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Barry flew outside. He saw the desert stretch. It was a miricle no employee had seen them yet. Ken shot at jonas with his flamethrower again. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," He yelled and shot joans again. Jonas was doing some more ninja flips and dodging the flame. Ben was taking on Bling. Somehow Bling was still grappling with him, but it was obvious who would win. Ken and his flamethrower backpack was another problem. Jonas wan ninja dodging, but he couldn't hold it up forever. So, Barry flew up to Ken. There was only one thing he could do, as Ken aproched Jonas. If Jonas was incinerated, the whole mission would be blown. Barry got up all the courage he could, flew towards Ken, and stung him.


	10. Beeutiful Rapping Part II

Cyrus looked at Gabe. He always gets stuck with the worst jobs. Okay, so it's really just this one time, but 1/1 is still 100%. He stared at Gabe. Gabe stared right back. Gabe seemed to sense his negative emotions, because he started crying. "No no no no no!" If Cyrus failed at this he really would be useless. He started to sing to try to calm down Gabe

 _I_ _know we just met, and this is crazy,_

 _Let's be friends, so stop crying maaaaaaaybe_

Gabe started crying even harder. This was not working. Cyrus tried rapping.

 _Only you and me in this_

 _Very small trailer so let's_

 _Everyone stop crying, OK?_

Gabe stopped crying and looked at Cyrus with a, 'what the heck is this crap' face.

 _Maybe we can be friends, baby_

 _Only ones in this trailer, you and me baby_

 _Let's start anew_

 _Let's be friends me and_

 _You_

Gabe still looked at Cyrus with a very judgmental face for a three year old.

 _O' daddy used to say to me_

 _Babies, you need to rap to calm them down, see_

 _Right, he was, now_

 _I see_

 _Everyone should know now-e_

 _Now rapping is the way to stop a baby from crying and blowing the whole mission so we will be_

 _caught and go to jail for the infiltration of government property!_

 _Word._


	11. Denial

AKA Barry Bee Dead

 _The following chapter contains aproximations of swearing (i.e., s***) to display Adam's anger and raw emotions in a more realistic way._

 _This will be the only chapter like this._

 _Maybee._

Jonas watched as Ken slowly walked towards him. He prepared for the inevitable. He had already calculated every possible means of escape. This was the end. He closed his eyes, and instead of hearing the roaring sound of a fiery inferno engulfing him, he heard a cry.

"Agggggghhhahhhhhhhhhhmmmmamaaaaaaggggaaahhhhhhhgggguuuuuurrrgggglllllakakalakakakakakallarggggggghhhhhhummmmmmmphhhhhhhummmmlaaaaaagragggggggggggg!" screamed Ken as he was stung by Barry. Jonas watched as his face began to puff up. Jonas acted quickly and caught Barry before he fell to the ground. Ken was really puffing up now. The flamethrower suit, once tight, was now growing ever tighter. Ken tried to take it off, but he unplugged the fuel cell. He looked straight ahead with a wild look in his eyes to the camera, and then he exploded. Jonas flew backwards. "Jonas!" he heard faintly, as his vision slowly faded to black.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jonas awoke in a hospital bed. He saw a nurse hovering over him. "Don't try to talk. You have a few broken bones, but somehow you managed to avoid the flames from the car crash." Car crash. That must have been what the others told the hospital. They must have escaped. Honas struggled to point towards to adjacent bed, which has a smaller bed on top of it. A tissue was over the small bed. "We found him in your hand. You saved him from most of the flames, but by the time we got there, he had already passed." Jonas looked at the bed. he could make out a little bee body shape. That's all he remembered as the nurse continued talking while he drifted back into unconsciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jonas awoke latter to a blurry crowd of people in his room. As he began to focus, he saw his team. They looked at him with relief. He could see dried tears on Vanessa's face. He counted… three human males, three human females, one human baby, one concentration of useless meat, and one bee. One bee. Jonas looked out at them. "What happend?"Ben started to reply.

"Her forces came. We were underprepared. When Ken exploded, Bling escaped, and I was thrown back. when I woke up, we were here."

"I contacted Cyrus to pick you guys up. We knew we had to take you to the hospital", Riley continued.

"Vanessa did her escape driver part well." Roxy added.

"Adam tried to follow them. He found out the next location… but-"

"He's dead!" Adam yelled. "Barry is dead, and It's all your fault!" Vanessa started crying again.

"But… Adam, you survived stinging? What about-"

"Jonas," Ben answered gravely, "By the time we arrived at the hospital, it was already too late."

Jonas couldn't believe it. Barry was the heart of the team. In the past few days, they had grown close. They had become such great friends. He couldn't just be… gone. Jonas couldn't accept this. He knew dozens of advanced medical procedures. "Did you try hooking up his little bee heart to a car battery to restart it?"

"Jonas, the doctors tried everything they could."

"No Ben!" Jonas pounded his hand on the table. "He can't be! There has to be something-"

"Jonas- Barry is dead."

Jonas sat there. He had memories of it, but to have it happen to someone he knew, someone he- "I should have done something. I-"

"Yes Jonas! You should of! You're our leader! The great receiver of memory!"Adam ripped Jonas's autobiography. "Little Mr. Perfect! Little Mr. Know-it-all! Literally!" Adam flew up to Jonas. "If I still had my stinger, I'd-"

"Adam!" Roxy defended. "Jonas did all he could. He couldn't just keep on ninja flipping forever. Jonas is- Jonas is the best man I know." Roxy put her hand on Jonas. Was she- was she-

"Hey!" the useless sack of meat protested.

"Shut up, Cyrus!" Roxy and Adam said in unison.

"Roxy, Jonas is a no good, useless piece of s***"

"Adam! Cyrus is the only no good, useless piece of s*** here. Jonas couldn't keep ninja flipping forever." Roxy sat on Jonas's lap and started running her fingers through his hair. This was getting weird.

"Um…" Jonas started.

"Shut up Jonas!" Adam turned towards Roxy. "Roxy… I"

"Get away from me!" Roxy said, as he brushed past Adam and walked out. At least Jonas had something to thank Adam for. "Adam, I"

"F*** you. F*** all of you!"Adam said, as he flew out.

The room was now quiet, but for the slow sobbing coming from Vanessa. Jonas kept on going over the same sentence, still doubting its authenticity.

Barry is dead.


	12. Anger

_Sorry about the long wait guys. I'm sure you two will appreciate it. :) I had a lot of fun writing for this so I hope you like it :)_

AKA A Bee Fun-eral!

Adam hovered under the umbrella Vanessa was holding. Like all fictional funerals, it was raining. Rain can be _so_ cliché. Adam looked on at Barry's little bee coffin. They had found it in the toy aisle of a Walmart. The vampire Barbie was donated to Goodwill in Barry's honor.

Adam had felt very upset when Barry had passed. He was angry at Jonas, angry at Ken, angry at Cyrus, angry at Barry… angry at himself. Adam was the one who had left him in his final hour. He should have been there…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adam flew out, following the group of peacekeepers (?) as they speedily ran down the halls. He kept his eye on Ian, who was at the (and, also, the) head of the group. The peacekeepers (?) were doing the heavy lifting (No pun intended). He watched as they loaded the box into the

van. Quickly, he sped inside.

"Now that we have this," Ian said, as he held up the wrapped package, "We can go on the the next step." Ian organically unwrapped the package to reveal a blueprint for a bridge. "What does that mean?", Peacekeeper 2 (?) inquired. "I don't know," Ian replied foxily. "But I know how we can get the answer. Come on," Ian remarked wampa-like, as he left the room. Adam quickly took a look at the location they marked on the map, and fled away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Barry B Benson was a friend, revolutionary, and a faithful soon-to-have- _bee_ n-husband", the pastor said. Adam heard the drips of the raindrops as he hovered under his bee-sized umbrella. Vanessa was crying next to him. She had been for the past four days. Adam didn't weal: all he felt was cold hard furry. He was super ANGRY. He wasn't even a little bit happy about finally being able to go to see the Brooklyn bridge. Barry would've liked to have. _He loved bridges!_ But Barry wasn't here anymore. He had been taken from hm. taken from him and Vanessa. By that [CENSORED] piece of [CENSORED], that [CENSORED] little [CENSORED] [CENSORED] [CENSORED] Jonas! He gave that [CENSORED] a look across the crowd. He was still in crutches and a cast. Jonas, that [CENSORED] perfect man, couldn't even be bothered to save Barry! It should of been him to die, he thought. It should have been anyone else. It should've been me, he thoughtfully concluded.

Cyrus stood up. "If yall don't be minding I'd like to say a few words." The pastor looked up and shrugged. "And by words I mean DOPE RHYMES!"

 _Barry was cool_

 _He was not a tool_

 _He was a cool bee_

 _Yo_

 _Didn't look like stool_

 _Yo_

 _Was really cool_

 _Yo_

 _Was a good friend_

 _A really cool bee_

 _As you could see_

 _He's also kinda dead now_

 _Barry was cool_

 _Yo_

 _Ventured out of his hive_

 _Yo_

 _And Fell in love_

 _Yo_

 _Was a good friend_

 _A really cool bee_

 _As you could see_

 _He's also kinda dead now_

Cyrus looked up to see that everyone had cleared out of the fun eral. The only thing left was a note that said

" _You suck. In fact, you suck so much we all ran away from here in tears. Several of the mourners also had to be rushed to the hospital due to your horrible, disgusting speech patterns you had to curse upon us. In fact, I am calling the FBI right now to have this classified as a terrorist act and to have a warrant out for your death. Good day sir._

 _NOT_

Cyrus looked around and say the police sirens in the distance. "Hey yo my dawgs ya'll wait up n' da hood!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adam lingered a while after the funeral. Barry may of been a bee sized person, but he had a human sized tombstone to match his human sized dreams. He left a flower for him.

Barry "Bee" Benson

2012-2013

" _Do ya' like jazz?"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adam sat down in his little bee-sized chair. This was the first time everyone had assembled together since the hospital. No, not everyone was here. And they would never be full again. All of these people, they could keep their sympathy for him. They hadn't known him like he did. Not even Vanessa. Barry and Adam had been friends since hatching. As larvae, they had been put in the same honeycomb together. And when he skipped the second day of high school- he was _such_ a rebel. Adam was startled when he realized the meeting had started.

"- so, now the Chief Elder has the first clue." Ben was leading the discussion. Ben was there with Jonas. He was just as guilty. "But, we have the location of the next clue. From what Adam told me, they think the clue leads to the Brooklyn bridge."

"I know it leads to the Brooklyn bridge!" Adam snapped. He knew exactly what the riddle had meant. Barry had been a bridge fanatic. He _loved bridges!_ But now he would never get to see another bridge again Adam almost teared up, but then he remembered seeing Barry's cold dead charred lifeless body and staring into his empty sockets. Have you ever stared at a deceased relatives eyes? Looked deep into not their soles but the dead, empty hole where the person you loves used to reside. Aam remembered this as instead of sadness he filled up with red, hot, saring, immortal everlasting anger as hot as the fiery depths of hell itself. He needed vengeance.

"So", Ben continued,"We need to devise a plan to defeat the Chief Elder before she can get her hands on the next clue"

"Hows about we just murderize dem gangsters?", Chris suggested.

Before Adam had the chance to say hw yes, they should murderize dem gangstas and burn them in a slow, slow death as they did his friend, but just then Cyrus ran into the trailer.

"Yo, um, so I kinda got classified as a terrorist, so.."

"Come on Cyrus my dawg main man dude ya'll"

"Seriously dude"

"Goo-goo gaga"

"*sigh*"

"This is not good guys…"

"Calm down Riely"

"She's right Riely. We can.. Work with this", Ben moved his mouth to form noises interpreted as those words, " This isn't the first time we've been wanted criminals"

"He's right", Abigail offered. "I mean, we do this all the time. We just have to work with it."

Ben though and thought until his thinker went hard. "In fact…" he said, " This could work to our advantage... "

 _*****************Sorry about the wait and all that my 2 fans out there. School and stuff. I'll upload a new chapter every Monday or whenever I feel like t. At least 1 a week. Suggestions also welcomed if anyone wants to offer them*********_


End file.
